


Mine

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is Shizuo's, no matter what stupid game he plays. He'll just have to learn the hard way <em>who</em> he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The desk clerk looks surprised as the two stumble into Izaya's apartment building, even if she's seen the same thing happen nearly every week—Shizuo chasing Izaya in, more like cornering him and freaking out the guests in the lobby. Izaya will deal with the consequences later, not like he has much choice to ignore it. Nor the glint of a beast with a matching smile, meant for him and the others that see this dance of fight or flight wouldn't understand a thing. That's fine, seeing as Shizuo is only meant for him.

And the look he gets is no less of a testament to that. Even as the ground shakes beneath his feet and he trips as he moves back, away from his advancing boyfriend. Other patrons stare or run in horror, the clerk considering calling security (which is funny when she knows who they are by now or she's a stupid girl) but it won't do any good. No, no security guard can get by Shizuo.

When he's on the hunt like this, nothing but Izaya is on his mind. Down to the smile pulling his lips into a feral one, showing teeth and the only reason that Izaya has to start running with that manic look in his eyes. It's a fun game they play, just for show nowadays and it's been like that for a long while. He's surprised no one has noticed how nothing ever purposely hits him by Shizuo's nature, and the times he does actually get hurt and Shizuo notices they nearly blow their cover. Really, it's only his idea to keep the fights going to burn off a little extra steam.

"I-za-ya!" Shizuo growls, low and vibrating from his chest to his throat, looking like the animal Izaya wants to chase him. And being the good source of prey he is, hunting the predator, he laughs something airy and light, cackling as he turns on his heels and starts running to the elevator.

"Get back here, flea!" Shizuo takes off immediately after him, opening doors a sign of salvation and Izaya nearly hits one as he ducks inside, no other occupants and a button pressed for his floor along with the button to close the door. He can pretend to be cornered, snarling and hissing like an animal—he likes to think he has a little more class than that. After all, it's not his fault Shizuo comes through the doors before they close and he thinks he hears a collective sigh from those still left in the lobby.

"My, my, Shizu-chan," Izaya backs against the wall, smirk of his still sharp like the adrenaline racing through his drains after the first shot. "I'd love to play, but I really..." Lips press to his in a searing kiss before he can finish the sentence and he's vaguely aware of the shoe hitting the emergency switch instead of the floor buttons, hitting a siren that blares above them.

Not like it matters. "No, you've got nothing else to do besides stay here and let me kill you." Shizuo pulls at his lower lip with his teeth, scraping flesh and taking more kisses with the collision of lips and hands catching Izaya's wrists to pin them above his head. "You louse, you cause me too much damn trouble for your own good." Oh, he likes it _this_ way if Shizu-chan wants to play like that.

"I—don't know what you're talking about," Izaya gasps as lips worry the skin up his jaw, suckling the skin under his ear. Really, it's not so bad when he's only caused a _little_ bit of trouble, mainly flaunting himself like the desirable piece of flesh he is and some usual taunting to Shizuo.

" _Yes,_ you do." Shizuo growls, nipping at the shell of Izaya's ear after he pulls away from a new red mark, fingers tightening into Izaya's wrists. "You know exactly what you did, you shitty fucking louse." Izaya's lips brush against his jaw, a laugh skittering from that mouth of his. He tastes like bitter ootoro and salty sweat—from those lips moving up _another_ man's _jaw_ right in front of Shizuo.

On his lunch break. In front of the whole goddamn city.

So maybe Izaya doesn't have the best of ideas and that goddamned flea brain of his. He could have used his intelligence to fucking _think_ for once instead of prancing around hitting on other men in front of Shizuo.

Izaya likes playing with his life in Shizuo's hands. Really likes to bet and take that gamble when Shizuo's eyes are on him and all his boyfriend sees is crimson blood of the moron touching his lover and he'll kill them all, paint the entire place red before he brings it crashing down.

Yeah, Izaya can be a dick sometimes.

He could easily break Izaya's bones from here—fragile wrists under his fingers, bones twitching with Izaya's fingers counting down the seconds—ignoring the blare of the alarm which needs to shut the fuck _up_ already because his idiot of a boyfriend is laughing at him under that haughty smirk of his.

Fortunately for him, the stupid alarm shuts up when he slams his foot into the floor. Probably not a good thing, since they're suspended in the air and the lights are dimmed to the emergency lights. Even with that, Izaya still looks like he's laughing and it pisses him off more than usual because he's the little shit who started this in the first place.

"Shizu-chan is so jealous," Izaya squirms under his fingers and the lips that skim over his, tasting of the fast food burger Shizuo had for lunch and cigarettes, a nasty habit Shizuo could kick if he actually had a brain. And used it. "But I didn't do anything wrong, ne? Just work, and my work requires me to—mmph!"

Shizuo decides he's had more than enough of the excuses. Covering Izaya's lips with his—packed with a bite—he tugs on Izaya's lower lip to get him to hiss and whine before he decides to let go. "Your _work_ doesn't mean fucking cheating on me with any loser you see, 'specially when you come show up where I'm working!" Izaya groans under his lips, Shizuo scraping his teeth down Izaya's jawline and to his throat, biting at the Adam's apple that becomes much more prominent when Izaya's head tilts back. He can be submissive now, but it doesn't impress Shizuo when he remembers Izaya's lips on another fucker's throat, one lazy eye glancing at him with his legs spread open in a tantalizing position inviting murder.

This flea is going to be the death of him. "So what were you thinking, hah? Did you even consider which guy you were practically forcing yourself on before you decided to show up where I was?" Shizuo bites down hard on the juncture of neck and collarbone, earning a stifled buck against him and a gasp in his ear, shaking with heavy breaths. The worst part is that this bastard is already turned on, true to the hips rubbing against his thigh and the obvious tent in Izaya's pants. And he's not about to let his boyfriend off easy, oh no. "Did you even _consider_ what would happen when I saw you fucking another bastard in front of me?" One slow, torturous grind against Izaya's hips means a keening moan, fingers curling into palms held above his head.

"I wasn't forcing myself on any—body," Izaya moans in between words, breath shaky with his head resting in Shizuo's neck, lips ghosting over skin in half-assed apologies. "Since it was com— _plete!_ ly consensual, Shi—hah!" It takes only a leg to rub against Izaya's growing bulge to reduce him to moaning like a whore, taking the skin of Shizuo's neck in between his teeth in fleeting movements, shudders trickling into Shizuo's skin even with his clothes on. And it's all Izaya's fault for being this damn sexy, turning him on through his clothes and making him feel every single move Izaya makes, even if he's the one pinned down.

"You planned it all out, didn't you?" Shizuo grinds his thigh into Izaya's erection, fully hard and having him gasp for air while a whimper slithers out of his mouth. "Knew I'd be at that place, and you were rubbing yourself all over that guy like you don't already have someone else." Jealousy and anger burns in him—he hates when Izaya pulls these stunts, 'cause _work_ isn't an excuse for cheating on him in front of Ikebukuro and every asshole who looks at his boyfriend like a piece of ass.

Izaya whimpers, mewling like a cat in heat—just like he was on that guy, only making Shizuo's veins burn with fire crawling out of his belly. "I-I told you, Sh-Shizu-chan, it was just for wo-work!" He sounds like he's going to burst, hips trying to move and get himself off by rubbing on Shizuo's leg like a fucking teenager, moaning and gasping like a whore like he's not already in deep shit. "Wh-Why would y-you th-think that I..." he can't even speak, not when he's groaning more than he breathes. Shizuo finds it disgusting, knowing that Izaya's been touched by some fucker who thought he'd get lucky before not realizing that Izaya is _his_ and ending up spitting gravel from his ass for the next couple of weeks.

"Oh, I don't know," Shizuo growls in his ear, biting the lobe and not allowing Izaya to kiss him, not as he tries to brush against Shizuo's lips—he doesn't have that right, not when he's fucked up this much. "Rubbing all over him, knowing that you're _mine_ and you still fucking acted like a slut in _my_ city."

"N-Not...!" Izaya struggles, wriggling helplessly under Shizuo's teeth on his throat and he sounds desperate now, going by the pleading that comes in short bursts under his breath. Shizuo doesn't pay any mind, ripping off his coat (he hears the seams stretch, fuck if he cares) and tearing off his boyfriend's belt with little thought to the puffs of air that stretch tight in his boyfriend's throat. Shizuo doesn't care to hear any more excuses, 'cause that's all they are—excuses. Bullshit reasons that make his blood sizzle dangerously and drown out any voice of reason except for the articulated throaty moans that come from his boyfriend when he finds a nipple to pinch and twist while biting down on his neck. Izaya's shirt is easy enough to tear off, but he won't be that gratuitous.

"Sh-Shizu—ah!" Izaya shudders, sweat starting to form under his skin and Shizuo can feel his boyfriend's nipple getting hard under his touch, still biting through skin on his neck to show _who_ he belongs to. And with Izaya's delicate skin and less delicate attitude, his skin gives easily under Shizuo's teeth and there's a taste of copper and warmth, Izaya whimpering into his shoulder while his tongue laps up the blood. It tastes rotten, just like him, and he'll just have to let the bastard know just how poisonous he is.

Lifting his head, he slides into a rough kiss with his boyfriend pinned back against the wall, forcing his tongue into Izaya's mouth and wrestling with Izaya's. Noises come from him without much trying to coax them out, dominating Izaya's tongue under his and sucking every sweet little moan that comes from him, shooting straight down to the heat of his groin. He's got no time for games like this, knowing Tom is probably going to be disappointed with him even if he knows they're dating, just because of the scene _Izaya_ caused and the trouble Shizuo will have to explain later.

Shizuo withdraws his tongue, drawing a rope of saliva tinged pink between them and Izaya's mouth open, bottom lip pulsing red and sporting teeth marks. Even if he'll feel a twinge of guilt later for hurting Izaya, it's almost not as baffling as reminding himself that Izaya gets off on this kind of thing. To him, getting Shizuo angry is just means for rougher sex.

And if it's rough sex he wants, then he'll get it. Serve him right, make him realize who he belongs to, and maybe not able to prance around with that cocky strut of his for a while. No harm done, not when Shizuo's blood still pounds in his ears because the sight of his boyfriend cheating on him—work be damned—still makes him furious. Izaya is _his,_ and he won't tolerate anything else.

His lips travel from Izaya's throat, brushing over the bruise on his throat and the others starting to form, earning a shiver from his boyfriend when pain sparks in the spots made by Shizuo's teeth. From there he reaches a heaving chest, taking a red nipple in mouth with a gasp and pinching the other one harder with his fingers. Izaya's body reacts so sweetly against him, always to his touch and it rises and falls just for him, laid open and bare like this where only Shizuo can touch him, feel him, and know him more than any other loser that wants to know the taste of gravel and broken glass-covered fists.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya squirms, breathing hard from his mouth and tearing at his wrists, knowing the struggle to be hopeless. "Why be so je-jealous of him, ne? H-He was just a...uh—hah..." Shizuo won't give him the chance, tired of hearing excuses and he's sick of these little games, 'cause he knows better than thinking Izaya's trying to cheat on him—except sometimes he _doesn't_ and that's something even more difficult to mention—but it doesn't stop the anger that seethes down to his very core. Izaya doesn't seem to mind, not as Shizuo tongue his nipple and the stupid nickname of his is nearly screamed, hips thrusting forward to him. Begging for forgiveness.

But he doesn't dole punishment lightly. Oh no, not when Izaya's done this too many times to be cute anymore. And as Shizuo releases his nipple with a wet popping noise, a groan ringing in his ears, he can't help but stare at the marks he's left on Izaya's body, turning red with the scrape of his teeth and the assault of his tongue.

The flea barely realizes when Shizuo flips him around, hands moved behind his back and pressed against his shirt, brushing over his abused nipples as it falls and covers him. Shizuo's hand is already on his pants, pulling them and—what a surprise, no underwear—down to his ankles, where Izaya can kick them off with his shoes in a hurried frenzy for wanting more touch, more against him and probably not on the dirty elevator floor.

For once, Shizuo agrees on that point. But seeing as he's already achingly hard—Izaya _does_ this shit to him so easily it's scary—he takes a moment to unbutton and unzip his pants, letting his erection spring forward easily and looking for that hot little hole that makes Izaya scream. Not without a little fun, seeing as he's got plenty of time with the emergency lights on—and maybe making the elevator rock won't be too bad for these stiffs that live here anyway.

Neck craned to the side, Izaya can only stick his ass out and groan, damn near humping the wall for relief. If Shizuo reaches front he'll feel the precome leaking from his boyfriend, coming in dripping threads of sticky fluid down his erection and onto his balls. But not being in the mood to please other than himself (and ignoring that he sounds just like Izaya in his worst moods) he rubs his erection against the crease of Izaya's ass, hearing the mewl drowning in a moan that makes his head lighter. By now Izaya has given up trying to talk sense into Shizuo, too focused on feeling Shizuo's heated erection against his ass and trying, not so subtly, to rub against him and get him to fill him up so fast and so tightly it hurts to breathe.

"You like this, don't you, you sick bastard." Shizuo growls, knowing there'll be bruises of his fingers on Izaya's wrists tomorrow and the marks of his will be there too, just to show he's been claimed already. Teach him a lesson, one he might try not to forget. "Acting like a goddamn whore, prancing around in my city and trying to show me that you can flirt with some other asshole. And so why are you here, begging me to fill you up?"

His teeth graze against the nape of Izaya's neck, eliciting a groan that trembles its way down Izaya's spine. With no answer, his blood steams a little more, even if he knows he's just acting on his anger and wanting to please—stop that. "Answer me, flea." Shizuo grinds _hard_ against Izaya's ass, catching on his hole and feeling the twitch that tries to keep him there, while his fingers travel down Izaya's spine and slip in between his cheeks to circle around that fluttering, aching hole.

"Because Shizu-chan—ah!" Wrong name.

"Try again, flea," Shizuo's index finger rubs over Izaya's hole, feeling every contraction of muscle jolting down to the one spot where he's teasing his boyfriend. Izaya huffs, head drooping while he shudders, not uncommon when even Shizuo's this wet from this entire ordeal.

"Because Sh-Shizuo is so fun to m-mess with." Izaya has the audacity to taunt him now, chuckling with his hitched breaths and feeling the tip of Shizuo's finger plunge into him with the initial dry burn of no lube. Knowing Izaya, sometimes he likes to feel the pain first.

But Shizuo knows bullshit when he hears it. When he sees it, too. "Don't lie—you've already fucked around enough today. So don't tell me you didn't realize you won't find anyone better than me." His finger slides into that tight heat, dry and sweltering, to his knuckle. From there it's just rubbing Izaya's walls, making a point of missing his prostate because he's not done with Izaya yet. Far from it.

"Shizuo, _Shizuo_..." Izaya swallows thickly, saliva starting a trail down his cheek. The type of whole-body shudders that come from him are delicious, namely under Shizuo's teeth as he grazes over the flesh of his neck, running over a knob of his spine. "N-No one..." and then it turns into a murmur, muffled against the wall when the finger thrusting in him hits as Shizuo bites his neck, sinking his teeth in.

Izaya lets out a cry, shivering and trembling while Shizuo bites him harder, thrusting faster before adding a second finger to sink into him. The friction burns, something Shizuo can feel on his fingers and maybe he feels a little bad, 'cause he knows how much it hurts to not have lube, but there's not much he can or will do.

"What was that, louse?" Releasing Izaya's neck, he gives it a few testing licks, blood staining his tongue as the impression of his teeth mark Izaya's skin with a nasty red color. It'll turn purple soon enough and Izaya won't be so enthusiastic later, but for now it'll do to satisfy making him Shizuo's, so everyone can see. "Tell me, or this is gonna go on as long as it needs to." His voice drops low in Izaya's ear, dangerous with that tone and it's only used when he's truly angry, like he is now, and sometimes when he's very, very, very turned on.

Good thing it's a combination of both. Or not.

"No one is the same as y-you," Izaya pants, fingers scissoring him open and Shizuo's dick pressing up against him, threatening to take him dry even with the precome leaking onto him. His erection rubs and burns against the elevator wall, wet and slick but with no sort of friction to relieve the burning that doesn't stop. "Shizuo."

Just like that, he feels more guilt threading its way into him. He's not done yet, not one bit, but his boyfriend is important and since there's no pain—he'd _never_ hurt Izaya, no matter how angry he is—Izaya's voicing complaints about then he can pull out his fingers, nip at one of Izaya's trembling shoulders, and slick three fingers his own precome with a little spit for extra measure. Then he's pushing back into Izaya, three fingers spreading apart before they rub his inner walls, much slicker and easier to thrust in and out as Izaya's moans start building up again, his hold on Izaya's wrists only fractionally lighter but still there because Izaya is always his.

"Tell me how much you want it." Shizuo growls, licking a path to Izaya's ear and pressing his fingers as far as they go, rubbing the area around Izaya's prostate. He's desperate—probably not as much as Izaya—to sink into that heat and feel the shudders from his boyfriend tighten around his dick, but he's not about to unless he gets what he wants. "Tell me how much you want my dick in you, fucking you against the wall until you can't breathe. And how much you'll like it, sitting on me and shouting _my_ name when I let you come."

God, this is unbearable. Izaya, who's been seeing stars at this point and on the verge of insanity from those fingers _rubbing_ his walls, thrusting and rocking and touching everywhere but never enough to satisfy him. Black diamonds burn his eyes, raw and burning because his entire body is throbbing when his boyfriend keeps doing this to him, pleasing him even when he's so angry and it's adorable that Shizuo tries, when he really does, and it only turns Izaya on even harder.

"I need it— _you,_ fucking me against the wall." Izaya manages a heavy breath, lights bursting behind his eyes when he blinks. The growl that comes from Shizuo makes his chest tight, breathing too fast to be seeing straight. He's not thinking straight, not of anything except his boyfriend and the burn of adrenaline and excitement when he plays these dangerous games. "Fuck, just fuck me against the wall, I need you _now._ "

Shizuo likes the sound of that. Especially when he can make Izaya swear, because it means he's winning this little game of Izaya's when the flea can't keep his composure. And since he's waited long enough he won't bother with any more, too tempted by the way Izaya's ass swallows his fingers to prolong this kind of torture any more. Instead his cock nudges Izaya's hole, three fingers still in and slick against his walls, stretching him just a little more. Izaya groans deeply, making the walls rumble with how loud he is.

As soon as he presses in more Izaya hisses, the stretch and burn of the tip of Shizuo's cock already starting to ache with this kind of pain that he likes far too much. And he only rocks himself onto that cock, thick and big and with three fingers in him it's enough to have him babbling nothing, not able to close his legs or do anything but just swallow up as much as he can without breaking in half. Only when a finger slips out of him he doesn't miss the tightness, because Shizuo's pressing into him so quickly—still slow enough, just for the slow burn of adjusting—and one of them is moaning, but he can't tell who it is.

When Shizuo's all the way inside, two fingers spread in a 'V', Izaya's lungs choke around what little air is already in them. Lips are ghosting up his neck, fingers inside of him moving, taunting, just where it's so tight he can't breathe and he can't do anything more than feel his knees threatening to give out from beneath him and wonder dazedly if he'll be able to walk anytime soon.

The first thrust leaves him blind—gasping, aching, but it hurts and it's a delicious feeling of pain from the burn and the little lube that's there, Shizuo already wet and filling him with precome but it's still not enough to decrease the feeling of being stretched so tightly around his boyfriend. Stars break apart and burst when he gasps for air, clawing his palms when his arms start to ache from being held behind him for too long and the rest of his body feels far too numb to compare. The second and third thrusts, however, aren't as bad when they still ache and burn but come easier, Shizuo going slow—not like their usual sex, but still slow enough to be _cautious_ and it kind of chokes him up a little more.

He'd rather not think Shizuo gets to him more than he actually does.

Speed gains quickly as soon as it's not so tight, even if it's always tight with Izaya no matter how many times they do this. Shizuo thinks it's an interesting ability, since his boyfriend is the only one he'll ever have eyes for, much less any attraction to. Izaya moans loudly, fingers clenching into the walls that tremble with the force of having sex against a wall. Not like they've done crazier things before, but defiling an elevator has got to be a first. Oh well; it's not like Shizuo will care all that much. Maybe the staff should be more grateful he hasn't destroyed the place yet.

Izaya makes beautiful noises, choking on groans and whimpers that stiffen under his lip he always bites between his teeth. When they're in bed he does the same thing, always trying not to be so loud—but Shizuo loves loud, loves how Izaya can come close to screaming when it's so good he can't help himself. After all, with all the talking he does on any other occasion, it's only fair he's expressing himself somehow, if not able to talk as much as he likes to. But against the wall, braced only with part of his body against the wall in the dim lights, Izaya huffs and pants and tries to keep quiet, no matter how hopeless of an attempt it is. Every sound Shizuo can pull from him comes trickling out one way or another, from the quiet whimpers to the moans that make Shizuo's heart skip a couple times or more.

Definitely the perks of having a boyfriend like this—now only if he would stop playing his dumb games, but Shizuo knows it won't happen so soon. He's content to stretch to Izaya's wants and needs, do almost anything for him. But coming to playing games with the purpose of just getting Shizuo mad—there are other ways to ask for what he wants. And what happened earlier _won't_ be happening again.

"Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo..." Izaya murmurs his name like a prayer, chanting under his breath and his eyes are scrunched shut, focusing on not losing himself. and Shizuo hates it when Izaya tries, only more this time because this is Izaya's fault and it's only fair he gets what he wanted. So diving deeper, changing the angle of his thrusts and slipping his fingers out of Izaya, trying to find that one place that he knows will have Izaya losing it, clinging tight to whatever he can and if he's lucky, screaming his name. He can play games too, which is obvious it's working when Izaya's groans are too loud to cover and his fingers are boneless, just like the rest of him, as Shizuo rubs knowingly against that spot that makes him buck, building him up and tightening him until he's stretched too far and just can't take it.

By now the thrusts are fast and slick, wet slaps of skin and Shizuo's fingers reaching to Izaya's front, feeling the hard hot skin of Izaya's erection while he moans without abandon. Even if he grazes his fingers over the base of Izaya's erection he earns a wet moan, swallowing around saliva and lost concentration as he finally gives himself up. This time Shizuo won't play fair, rocking against his boyfriend's prostate and he's not about to give Izaya any relief, no matter how much he begs—like he ever will—or rocks against his fingers with the urgent need to feel relief. Not happening, 'cause Izaya only gets to come when Shizuo says so.

It gives him an idea, nonetheless. "You wanna come, beg for it." Shizuo murmurs in his ear, holding back a laugh when he hears a growl, lost in a moan as soon as he thrusts harder and he can feel his own arousal coiling tightly in his belly, growing fire pooling into his dick as he thrusts harder and faster. Izaya can't resist, not as Shizuo fucks him hard and it's one of his favorites, being the masochistic bastard he is who hasn't learned that there are boundaries to their relationship he can't cross.

Izaya stays silent, defiant with the slim chance going on hope that he won't succumb. But with Shizuo's fingers drawing teasing circles around him, hips slamming to rock against his prostate with the nudge of Shizuo's head, it's hard to focus on being himself. Fully in control, he'd never do such a thing. It wouldn't make sense, it wouldn't be anything at all for him to do, not when gods would never lower themselves to such a level of sheer—

"Hurry up, 'cause I'm gonna come, and if you aren't gonna do it, then tough luck." Shizuo's lips draw away from his skin and then suddenly his heat isn't as close to Izaya, focusing more on his thrusts into Izaya and the frantic thought that starts from the seed of an idea starts to multiply. Soon enough Izaya's head is full with it, wanting to come badly no matter what it takes and reason starts to fail him, just because his dick is screaming for it and he's about to scream himself if he can't get what he wants. What he _needs,_ he corrects himself with a mortifying sort of knowledge that his boyfriend isn't kidding.

"Shizu-o," Izaya sucks in more breaths, eyes opening and he can see his boyfriend, thrusting into him from behind and it's almost too much to take. He thinks that maybe at this point he could come without being touched, and it's not humiliating if it gets him off—it's happened plenty of times before. "Shizuo, I—ah, haa," the words just won't come out no matter what he does, even if they form on his lips and Shizuo is _right_ there, hovering close to his face as his lips tremble and try to voice what's burning on his tongue.

Shizuo's close, groaning with the sort of hitched breaths Izaya knows and his thoughts are going on a panic mode, because if his boyfriend comes then he's not going to, not when he's not had enough because his masochistic tendencies just won't let him be.

"Shizuo, p-please, I-I need to come!" He hates how desperate it is in one far corner of his mind but then it's not so bad, not as long as he gets to come and his boyfriend is already so close he can't breathe. "Please, _please,_ " he's almost desperate enough to say anything, do anything that it takes for those fingers to wrap around him he's going to burst if he doesn't get any relief.

But those fingers still on his dick and Izaya feels like the earth has dropped beneath his feet, especially when his boyfriend slams into him and he can feel the sting, feel the rising anticipation of release he can't have and it's just not _fair._ He's already made a fool of himself, already being fucked so hard he can barely stand and Shizuo just won't let him have what he wants, what he needs at this point, and it's all because of a game that maybe went a little too far.

He almost sobs in relief when Shizuo is close to him, rocking again with shorter thrusts instead of pulling all the way out to his head, clenching around every move Shizuo makes while he hears his boyfriend groan wetly into his ear. Fingers come around Izaya, leaking and dripping with precome as his thighs shake so hard his knees may as well give out with as hard as he tries to keep himself sane. Though with the first tightening hold of fingers around him he's already so close, feeling Shizuo close in the shorter breaths he has and the smell of sex in the air, soaking into the taste of lips on his with faint traces of copper and more like Shizuo than any other flavor of wet and warm.

Shizuo manages to pull him into a kiss, wet and softer than before but definitely still heated, making his movements slow and painful as he teases with circling his fingers around Izaya. But with his own orgasm right there closing in on him he can't play anymore, not with his boyfriend trembling so desperately it's almost adorable how much his lips wobble when he can't compose himself in any way at all.

With one last driving thrust into Izaya he strokes him, feeling blinding in all senses and he definitely hears the near-scream of his name from his boyfriend's lips, buried to the hilt as he fills Izaya with release. And all it takes is one stroke and Izaya's trembling in his arms, seizing when he comes and doesn't waste the opportunity to push himself back onto Shizuo as soon as he does.

Panting, Shizuo pulls himself out of Izaya after a much gentler kiss on his boyfriend's lips, watching a trickle of come down his thigh as he notices the stain on the elevator wall. He almost laughs, finding himself too tired to do much of anything as soon as Izaya's leaning against him, exhausted and looking to be on the verge of passing out.

It's times like this where—

" _We're sorry for the delay with the recent power outage. Full power is now being restored."_ The PA system from the elevator suddenly fills the silence, making Shizuo glance up at where the noise comes from—only to spot a security camera.

The sound that comes from his throat is certainly a new one, a mix of frustration and annoyance and sheer humiliation when realizing that he's probably been watched the entire time, having sex in an apartment building's elevator. As the lights flicker on it becomes more apparent that the camera has been there the entire time, and Shizuo vaguely recalls making a sound that only verifies his nature as a beast. Along with the far too tempting feeling of destroying the damn thing.

"...Relax, Shizu-chan, it wasn't on during the power surge. The light isn't even on, so it's not working." Izaya chides him from below, tugging on his wrists before Shizuo lets them go obediently. Bringing them up to his face he winces, seeing the bruises and Shizuo is glad that Izaya can't see the look of disappointment in himself. But he does slide to the wall, Shizuo wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him while the elevator starts to move again, heading up to the impossibly high floor where Izaya's apartment room is.

"Love you," it slips out in the worst of times, but Shizuo can't help from saying it. Even when it's quiet and under a murmur and a kiss to the top of Izaya's head. There has never been a good time for saying it, not with their relationship.

Izaya lets out a tired laugh, too sated to do much more than laugh and laugh until Shizuo finally growls under his breath and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. But when the floor dings and they're out of the elevator, Izaya's pants stained and only trace amounts of mess in the stupid metal box, Izaya is quiet for once as Shizuo unlocks the door to his apartment.

Once inside, Izaya pushes Shizuo against the door, taking the chance to rest his shoulder on him, eyes watching brown ones not hidden by the sunglasses in his pocket. A smirk spreads on his face, even with how tired he is. Along with something that looks like laughter, and then the wheels in Shizuo's brain start turning when he thinks of that security camera and wait a minute, there wasn't a light on it in the first place and—

"Love you too, Shizu-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Done! I know it's late, bear with me please, but at least it's on time! Anyway, story is that I went to go get a friend for my pet cactus, Zooba, and name it Mokumochi, after Mokumi/Shino, a dear friend of mine. Long story short, a cactus attacked me and I had needles up my arms and in my hands, along with a lot of blood. Besides that, it's not been a very good day, so I'll try not to ramble too much.
> 
> Also, I do want suggestions for what to call this week, since it's no longer May Madness. Please give them if you have any, ne? You'll earn a prize if you do and I happen to like it~
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
